1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a battery having at least one wound electrode element and at least one pin for making contact with the electrode element in a housing, and having at least one contact connection which is fitted to an outer face of the housing and is electrically connected to the pin which is arranged in the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic appliances are becoming increasingly widely used all the time. At the same time, they can be produced in an ever more compact form. In the case of miniaturized appliances such as these, for example those which a user carries with him or her over a lengthy period or all the time (such as hearing aids, insulin pumps or other medicament dispensers, etc), it is important for the battery for supplying power likewise to be as compact as possible, but at the same time also to be powerful, that is to say to have as high a ratio as possible between the capacity and the volume. Owing to the continuous use of appliances such as these, their miniaturization (and hence the batteries which can be used) and their power demand, which in some cases is nevertheless high, the batteries must be regularly (often daily) removed and charged.
EP 1100 138 discloses a wound battery which has a space-saving design and thus allows a large capacity with a small space requirement. The electrical connection is in this case formed by small tubes which project into the housing and are at the same time used as mounts for the electrode winding, which is impregnated with electrolyte.
The support for the small tubes on the battery base that is required in this case for mechanical reasons also, however, leads to more loss of space. Furthermore, the use of pins which project into the housing for making electrical contact is not suitable for appliances whose batteries must be replaced frequently, because the removal and reinstallation process is cumbersome and the mechanical loads on the battery can lead to wear after a certain time, making the battery unusable or endangering the battery safety and reliability.